


Bells of Nagasaki/长崎之钟

by kiii17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Drama, Friendship, Historical, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/370552的中文翻译版本。<br/>希/腊发现两个国家间的历史联系并不像他恐惧的那样脆弱，梗来源于“二战后的重聚”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells of Nagasaki/长崎之钟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bells of Nagasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370552) by [katamarii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii). 



> 作者的话：  
> 翻译：  
> 注1：此处原文为希腊语 Antío,i̱ kardiá mou ，也就是Farewell, my heart，此处我译为“再见了，我爱着的你。”“my heart”是希腊语中非常亲密的称呼。  
> 注2：此处原文为日语 Sayōnara，,也就是goodbye/farewell：用于你在很长时间内都不会见到的人，或者不知道多长时间之后才能再见面……或者你永远不能再见的人。  
> 注3：此处原文为日语 Osore irimasu, sumimasen，也就是Excuse me, I’m sorry：打扰了。  
> 注4：此处原文为希腊语Iapo̱nía，是古罗马化的Ιαπωνία，也就是日/本的希腊语写法。  
> 注5：此处原文为希腊语 I̱raklí̱s，也就是希/腊的名字Herakles(海格力斯)的希腊语写法。
> 
> :::::  
> ——希/腊和日/本第一次确立外交关系是在1899年，之后他们拥有了一段对双方都很有利的关系，他们唯一意见相左是在二战时。  
> ——希/腊在1941年12月单方面撕毁了与日/本的外交协定，没有给出官方解释。两国处于二战的敌对两方，希/腊是同盟国而日/本是轴心国。在1944到1945年，几乎所有的国家都对日/本宣战，但希/腊没有。  
> ——出于对希特勒辉煌战绩的嫉妒，也是为了重申意/大/利的军事实力，墨索里尼在1940年10月对希/腊发动了攻击。希/腊军队进行了勇敢的还击，导致意/大/利军队不得不撤退，最终又要德/国出手帮忙。  
> ——“Freedom or death”我译为“不自由，毋宁死”，也就是“Elef̱thería í̱ thánatos”是希/腊的座右铭，现在依然被人们广泛使用着。对于墨索里尼宣称要占领希/腊的最后通牒，希/腊的回应是” Ochi”，也就是希/腊语的”不”。  
> ——“是否连日/本自己都不知道？”【注6】日/本在自我认同上一直有一些问题，从明治维新开始的现代化进程一直到两次世界大战时期。在日/本被投下原子弹后，希/腊大使馆捐赠给广岛和平纪念公园一只和平钟。上面用希腊语\日语和梵文刻着“认识自己”。  
> ——永井博士和妻子绿（译者注：原文罗马音为Midori，我按照自己的一点日语知识译为较常见的绿）是在二战期间居住在长崎的人，原子弹爆炸的场景根据他自己的回忆进行改编。他在爆炸中幸存，但很不幸的是，他的妻子去世了。  
> ——赋予我灵感的音乐： A Small Measure of Peace（Hans Zimmer）（译者注：出自“最后的武士”，纯音乐很配这篇文章）  
> ——我不得不说在修改和重写其中的某些段落后，我已经非常喜欢这篇小说了，里面总有一些我想去更深地了解的东西：历史中他们的关系和日/本×希/腊的CP :)希望你们也像我一样享受这篇小说。
> 
> 译者的freetalk：这篇在决定翻的时候就想象到中国的妹子们看到文章的感想了，首先译者无法改变原文内容，作者既然是这个观点那只能说明有这么一个观点而已。作者所说的那些史实我每件事都去查了一遍，除了希腊大使馆送日本和平钟的事情没有能够查实之外别的都是真的。希望你们喜欢这篇文章，谢谢，还有作者很可爱，帮了我很多忙~

~.*.~  
1922  
他睁开眼睛，梦的碎片依然徘徊在脑海深处，他努力摇着头赶走遗留的困倦。在他旁边坐着日/本，双腿交叠着如同一只缩着躲避寒冷的猫，膝盖上有一本打开的书，还有一只正和毛线球缠绕在一起的猫。  
希/腊笑了——是一个安静的微笑——他看着日/本的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，当他的头稍稍低下一点点时，乌黑的短发就会在打盹时悄悄掠过他的眼睛。  
他们已经是很熟悉的朋友了。  
他懒懒地靠在自己的手肘上，望着窗外浩瀚的地中海，温暖的阳光笼罩了他的脸庞。白色的帆船随着波涛轻叩着海岸线，星罗棋布的它们可爱得仿佛袖珍的玩具。遥远的山峦上有钟敲出和谐的乐音，他隐约感觉到有一些重量靠在他的肩膀上。他转开视线，用余光看到日/本的眼睛依然闭着，正陷入无意识的睡眠中。希/腊的嘴角勾起小小的弧度，现在，温暖的阳光正照在他的脸颊上呢。  
他们已经是很熟悉的朋友了，希/腊因此而感到满足。

~.*.~  
1940年10月  
慢慢地，慢慢地，季节的变化总像潮汐涨落一样；大量事务在手中打着转，被扭曲、搅拌的不知道原来的模样。世界被搅乱了，仿佛有战神用快乐的语调在人类的耳中与心中低语着，许诺他们力量和土地的统治权。他们贪婪地追逐着，即使战神只提供纷争和灭亡，这只不过是空口的诺言。  
意/大/利冲到了他家，由于妒忌和欲望，也为了证明自己。希/腊清楚他的动机，但他仍旧无法同意。  
不自由，毋宁死，他告诉意/大/利。我们从不曾是除自己以外的其他人的奴隶。  
日/本是意/大/利的朋友——日/本和许多欧洲国家都是朋友。但希/腊不知道日/本的目的是什么，在这一片混乱中——是否连日/本自己都不知道？【注6】  
任何一条路，希/腊都不愿同意。

~.*.~  
1941年12月  
“请再说一遍？”  
希/腊有些悲伤地笑了，视线停留在他的朋友身上。日/本看起来很冷漠，仿佛脸上戴了面具。但眼睛却出卖了他——希/腊能看到一场风暴在其中酝酿，几乎就要爆发出来，但日/本还是克制住了这种冲动。他稍稍低下头，像是要道歉似的，但他的眼睛依然盯着日/本，毫不退让。  
“我不能再支持你做的事情了。”他温和地说，声音里带了一丝遗憾。  
“……我明白了。”日/本转开视线，他的肩膀绷紧了，“那么我想我们也没什么可说的了。”  
希/腊依然望着他，而日/本的神情更加僵硬，面具也苍白了些。  
“你生气了。”这不是个疑问句。  
“我——我……”日/本的眼睛闪烁了一下，但很快他就控制住自己，用平板到不能再平板的声音说，“我没有。”  
他希望希/腊不要再用那样的眼神看着他了：就好像他已经看透了日/本心中情绪的翻涌；就好像他知道日/本因为他说的话而心烦意乱；日/本甚至有自己被背叛了的错觉，即使他并不能说清楚这种感觉从何而来。他从来没有那样盼望着希/腊做过什么，以后估计也不会有。为什么听到这样的回答会让他的心有被撕裂的痛楚？日/本顽固地告诉自己这无关紧要。  
“很抱歉，我不能只是站在那里看着你选择走向那种道路。”  
“作为朋友，你不应该因为我的一个选择就不计后果地断绝我们之间的来往。”  
“作为朋友，我会指出你的错误，而不是帮助你掩饰或是假装这是什么神圣的事业。发动战争从来不是壮举，本田菊。”  
日/本将玻璃杯重重地顿在桌上，站起来转过身走向门的方向。他的脚步停了一下，仿佛在坚定着某种信念，但他没有回头。  
“我不再需要你了，一点也不。”他很不客气地说，努力回避着语气中呼之欲出的失望。  
这样的词句刺痛了希/腊，但他并不在乎。它们带来的痛像小猫的抓挠一样，希/腊明白这种痛楚的程度。但他也明白日/本心中的困惑：看不懂自己心中燃烧的欲望和强权带来的怒火。更重要的是，他明白日/本害怕了，害怕着自己并不能完全抓在手心的力量和被别人看穿的软弱和孤独。  
希/腊几乎想要伸出手触碰日/本……  
但他没有，他只是静默地看着日/本消失在他的视线里。他安静地看着，即使心里已经开始想象另一种回答，他依旧站得笔直。国家并不能选择他们的命运，尤其是在战争无法避免的时候。  
“再见了，我爱着的你。”【注1】  
再见了，我爱着的你。

~.*.~  
1945年8月9日  
永井觉得这很有必要。如果可以的话，他也期盼全家人能够团圆，能住在一片屋檐下。但现在生活很艰难，还有战争——充满令人悲伤的新闻和远方战士的故事，枪声和轰炸——到处弥漫着硝烟。和妻子商量后，他们决定将孩子们送到乡下去。  
这已经是最好的情况了。  
在乡间他们能看到更明亮的天空，新鲜而带着寒意的空气……和自由；他们能得到所有在城市里得不到的东西。总之，他们会是安全的。  
又是一个清晨，永井跺了跺脚以驱散鞋底的灰尘，然后继续向前走。远处教堂的钟被敲出风铃般的响声，他低下头开始对表。正在去公司的路上，他忽然停下了。他想起了他的午餐——忘带了，今天真是不小心——他转过身向家的方向走去，准备取回午餐再去上班。  
这是他今天早晨第二次看到绿，她的笑很温柔，温和地责怪着他的健忘。她让他快一点走，要不然就要迟到了。  
他轻声笑着，说着“是，是！”，对她点着头，抓起午餐盒以示他这次没有忘记，一边将手轻轻覆在她的脸颊上。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
同一个早晨的三小时两分钟后——  
——可怖的闪光和震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
——钟不再敲响，城市的表面就要被烤焦了，绝望地燃烧着。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
……再见【注2】

~.*.~  
1945年8月15日  
当希/腊听到广播里单调乏味的声音播报出的新闻时，他觉得自己的心已经被撕裂成了两半。他无言地抱起猫，明亮的琥珀色双眼带着的眼神尖锐地刺进他的心底，她温柔地舔着希/腊的耳朵以示安慰。  
门外的大街上，人群依然喧闹着。

~.*.~  
2005年6月  
解开衬衫上的领带，无意识地挠了挠头，他带着惊叹抬眼看向城市远处的地平线。东京是一个充满生气的城市，街道因各种活动热闹非凡，其中嘈杂而古怪地混杂着消费主义、古老的文化和现代文明。到处都是穿着短裙、精心打扮的女孩，男孩穿着校服，头发短短地竖立着。穿着套装的商业人士快步行走着，仿佛要带起一片浪潮——如转换的季节一般不断涨落的人的浪潮，就像城市另一边的大海一样。  
“打扰了。”【注3】  
希/腊被眼前的景象吸引了，以至于他几乎没有注意到他旁边传来的那个温和的声音。他勉强将视线从灯火中移开，看向右边站着的人。  
“日/本。”【注4】他的声音很平静，微微点了点头。日/本笑了笑，向他鞠了一个躬。  
“希/腊先生。”日/本试探性地问，虽然他已经很了解希/腊的个性了。  
希/腊简直想要伸出手触摸日/本完美的面容……但他没有。事实上他回以一笑，眼神里是久别重逢的友谊，他轻笑了一声。  
“过了好长时间了啊。”  
“嗯，是的。”  
“看到这一切之前，我从来都没想到过东京的夜晚会是那么美丽。”  
“确实是这样。”  
“你愿意带我四处看看吗？我想多看看你的家。”  
你愿意再一次把你的心给我看吗？我想再一次和你成为朋友。  
希/腊不知道日/本在这么多年后是怎么想的，在这么多伤害和苦涩之后，在这么多痛苦和战争的折磨之后。他不能确定未来会如何，但至少他尝试了……他还是想尝试一下。日/本是怎么想的呢？  
他带着希冀等待着，心在胸腔里冰冷地跳动。日/本没有正面回答他，他面无表情，眼中氤氲着不明的情感。  
有一瞬的停滞，整个世界都屏住了呼吸——  
“我很荣幸，海格力斯。”【注5】  
日/本再一次向他鞠躬，脸颊上恍若有一抹红晕闪过，希/腊觉得整个心都温暖起来。  
*  
【这里有一段100词左右的较隐晦日/本×希/腊的NC-17，我不太想翻了，以后应该不会补。】  
他再一次找到了自己真心所爱的人，希/腊因此感到满足。

~.*.~  
2011年8月  
风吹动微暖的空气，轻轻的，柔柔的，银杏叶打着旋儿飞在无尽的蓝天下，希/腊凝视着它们的舞蹈——落叶在风中绝望地舞蹈着，在生和死之间旋转——他轻轻叹了一口气。这已经是多少年过去了呢？五十年，七十年……一个世纪？他已经渐渐忘记了，由于国家总能很幸运（抑或是不幸）地拥有太长，太长的时光。  
他在寂静中继续望着天空，直到他感觉到日/本在他身边坐下。  
“你在想什么？”  
希/腊并没有立刻回答。  
“我想到很多事。”希/腊答道，“想到这个世界是，想到战争和那以后的事，想到我们的关系和那些不会因任何事的发生而被斩断的羁绊，无论它们是好的还是坏的。”他的视线转回日/本身上，“想到我们……主要是你。”  
日/本的脸颊有些泛红，嘴角勾起一个浅不可见的微笑。  
教堂的钟声开始敲响，钟声萦绕在他们的耳畔。日/本站起身，顺着小径走去，希/腊跟了上去，他走的很慢，但很快就追上了日/本。他们在公园里并肩而行，走过竖立着的纪念碑——它们是世界各地的人赠予的礼物，祝福被镌刻在这些雕塑上。  
保护，友谊，生命。  
希望。  
和平。  
希/腊知道期待永久的和平是幼稚的行为，这份羁绊也不会是永恒的。他已经活的足够长去明白这些事了，但当日/本停下来回头看他那一眼时，目光里有无言的承诺，他的心立刻就充盈了许多，希/腊笑了。  
不要再有下一次。  
他们无法说出彼此的未来，但是现在……至少现在，他们又是朋友了——或许不止是朋友，他们之间是未说出口的承诺和希求，只是这样希/腊就已经别无所求。  
远处的钟声响了。

END


End file.
